Mutant Raptor
Mutant Raptors are a species of Mutant Dinosaurs known for their cunning intelligence and deadly strength. History Mutant Raptors originated as raptors living in the jungles of Dinosaur Island. These raptors were hunted and captured by XERRD operatives and mercenaries, then brought to the Dino Island Laboratory by Dino Track Transport. There, they were mutated by experiments involving the Maelstrom into Mutant Raptors. When the Dino Attack began, Mutant Raptors were common yet deadly, causing even more destruction and devastation than Mutant Lizards. One Mutant Raptor that arrived on LEGO Island by cargo ship found and tore up most of the Constructopedia, turning the island into a desolate wasteland. Throughout the Dino Attack, they prowled the cities of the LEGO Planet, hunting down whatever prey they can find. Atop Mercy Hospital in LEGO City, Rex and Frank Einstein encountered a Mutant Raptor. Rex nearly escaped on a rescue helicopter, but Einstein was overpowered by the raptor. Acting quickly, Rex came to Einstein's aid and incapacitated the Mutant Raptor using only emergency rope. A street gang, known as the Raptors, devoted themselves to protecting Mutant Raptors at any cost. They wore clothing inspired by Mutant Raptor imagery. Dino Attack Team frequently came into conflict with the Raptors gangsters during their attempts to neutralize Mutant Raptor nests. After XERRD was discovered by Dino Attack Team, Dr. Rex sent a pack of Mutant Raptors to attack Dino Attack Headquarters. This served as a distraction, leaving the team initially unaware of a simultaneous Mutant T-Rex attack on their power plant. In the Goo Caverns, some Mutant Raptor eggs were exposed to Green Goo prior to hatching, resulting in additional mutations including feathers and larger lungs. Shade was one such raptor, adopted by Spino. During the battle for Quadrant 14, Greybeard was attacked by three Mutant Raptors at once. Although he narrowly survived the encounter, Greybeard was left with a permanent scar over his right eye, inflicted by one raptor's sickle-shaped toe claw. Similarly, Talia Kaahs and Holly Vinyaya also received facial scars while fighting Mutant Raptors. Vinyaya's scars were worsened by Mutant Lizard acid, which the Mutant Raptor dipped its claws into. Although a section of LEGO City had been apparently cleared of Mutant Dinos, allowing minifig repopulation, a pack of Mutant Raptors attacked a neighborhood. The Rose family was among the casualties, leaving Mary Rose as an orphan who was forced to hide in a dumpster to survive. As the final battle in LEGO City continued, Mutant Raptors made their way into Dino Attack Headquarters. One raptor tried to enter the mission briefing room, and when Sam Race tried to lock it out, it made use of an unusual tactic involving a newspaper to unlock the door. The Mutant Raptor was most interested in Mary Rose, which it identified as the easiest prey, but Greybeard killed it to protect her. More Mutant Raptors made their way to the top floor, where General held them off long enough for Dino Attack Team's T-1 Typhoons to lift off in preparation for the final showdown against Dr. Rex. After Dr. Rex's defeat, any surviving Mutant Raptors scattered across the LEGO Planet. Dino Attack Team spent their post-war efforts hunting down and capturing Mutant Raptors, along with any other remaining Mutant Dinos. One pack of Mutant Raptors on Adventurers' Island is known to be led by Shade. Biology Mutant Raptors are complete hunters. They are very intelligent and often hunt in packs, using cunning tactics to surround their foes and then finish them off with their deadly claws. They possess enhanced strength and can easily tear apart a Fire Hammer with ease. With great speed and heightened senses of sight and hearing, Mutant Raptors can track down any prey. Additionally, Mutant Raptors have the ability to create force fields that shield them from most attacks. The only known vulnerability of a Mutant Raptor's force field is the Cosmotronic Ray. Notable Mutant Raptors *Crooks: An Alpha Team agent who was temporarily mutated by Mutant Dino Serum. *Fang: A female Mutant Raptor that was captured and tamed by Rex. *See: The "prototype" Mutant Raptor, the first specimen to be mutated but without any Maelstrom-granted powers. See has allied with Dino Attack Team and joined the Third Headquarters Squad. *Shade: Spino's tamed Mutant Raptor who had been mutated by exposure to Green Goo. Gallery SEE.png|See, the "prototype" Mutant Raptor MutantRaptor2.png|A Mutant Raptor Shade.png|Shade, as depicted in Exhibited! Category:Mutant Dinos Category:Species Category:LEGO